memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Strange New Worlds 2016
|pages = 276 |year = Various |stardate = Various |ISBN = 9781501161582 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Star Trek: Strange New Worlds 2016 is a short story anthology – the eleventh in the Strange New Worlds series – edited by an uncredited editor. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in eBook format in . The anthology collected selected stories from the 2016 ''Strange New Worlds'' writing contest for amateur authors. Summary ;From the book jacket :From the ordinary to the extraordinary, here are ten all-new fan-created stories embraced by the vision of ''Star Trek®! When Gene Roddenberry first created this landmark television series fifty years ago, he also tapped a wellspring of human imagination. Viewers were immediately transformed, and over the decades turned the very definition of "fan" on its ear. However, when what was on the screen was simply not enough, fans started writing their own stories...'' :In celebration of the 50th anniversary of ''Star Trek, here are the electrifying results of the 2016 Strange New Worlds writing contest – the best fan-created stories by new writers such as: Derek Tyler Attico, Neil Bryant, Chris Chaplin, John Coffren, Nancy Debretsion, Kelli Fitzpatrick, Roger McCoy, Kristen McQuinn, Gary Piserchio & Frank Tagader, and Michael Turner.'' :By the fans, and for the fans. Boldly going where no one has gone before. Contents Star Trek: The Original Series * "Dilithium Is a Girl's Best Friend", by Neil Bryant ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * "A Christmas Qarol", by Gary Piserchio & Frank Tagader ** Q seeks to bring some Christmas cheer to Jean-Luc Picard by casting Picard in the role of Ebenezer Scrooge, but finds himself caught in his own snare when the Christmas ghosts come to call on him instead. * "The Sunwalkers", by Kelli Fitzpatrick * "The Seen and Unseen", by Chris Chaplin ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * "The Façade of Fate", by Michael Turner **Sisko, Worf and Dax time travel to the future, where the Federation has overcome wars and conflict, at the expense of culture. Every fifty years, the minds of Federation citizens are wiped and art is destroyed. An underground movement that has hidden away cultural objects asks Sisko for help in overthrowing the Federation. * "The Manhunt Pool", by Nancy Debretsion **Espionage and political intrigue surrounding a first contact event pulls in Odo, Bashir and Garak. * "The Dreamer and the Dream", by Derek Tyler Attico **Dukat is freed from the Fire Caves, bringing about a doomsday which Captains Kira and Picard struggle to combat. Sisko and Benny Russell may be the only hope. Star Trek: Voyager * "The Last Refuge", by Roger McCoy * "Life Among the Post-Industrial Barbarians", by John Coffren * "Upon the Brink of Remembrance", by Kristen McQuinn Background information * The contest announcement indicated that fan artwork would be solicited for the anthology, but the final cover art was created by Doug Drexler. * The announced "first place" winners were Kerry F. Booth and James Corrigan; their stories – presumably based on The Original Series – were not published as part of the anthology. Instead, they were awarded publishing packages for non-''Star Trek'' books. External link * }} Category:EBooks Category:Anthologies